


A Gendrya October

by A_girl_must_have_a_name



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_girl_must_have_a_name/pseuds/A_girl_must_have_a_name
Summary: a collection of  Gendrya themed one-shots all centering on Halloween and other fall-related tropes.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Best One Yet

Gendry choked as he opened the Tyrells' front door and a massive fog of dried ice assaulted him. However, he waved it away and gallantly held the door open wider so that Arya could slip under his arm and enter.

“Wow Margaery really outdid herself again this year didn’t she!” it was more fact than question one Gendry didn’t bother answering as they took in their surroundings for the evening. Margaery Tyrell had gone all out this year and had decorated her house as if it were a mausoleum if mausoleums were underground vampire clubs of course. Columns that Gendry was at least seventy-five percent sure hadn’t been there before now lined the entrance and into the ballroom of the estate. Instead of twinkling lights or whatever it was that they usually used for parties it seemed like Margaery and Loras had acquired a couple of hundred sconces to light the house in flickering candlelight. Gendry hoped that when the eventual fire would start Arya and he would be long gone. Though it seemed as though Arya had no such plan, eyeing the “mood lighting” in absolute delight. 

“This is amazing Robb had said Margaery had been going crazy the last week or so with planning, but even he has to admit it was worth it!” 

“I don’t know, I kinda like last years theme better.” Last year had been a pumpkin carving party with tons of alcohol involved. 

“That’s just because you enjoyed seeing Joffrey accidentally cut himself with a carving knife.”

“And you didn’t?” 

“Well, let's just say I wasn’t boohooing as his goons dragged him to the hospital for stitches.” Arya smiled as she thought back to Joffrey almost fainting from the sight of all his blood. 

“Arya, Gendry! I’m so glad you came!” Margaery Tyrell was on them in an instant hugging and kissing both on the cheek before pulling away to look at them.  
“Love your costumes by the way! Please tell me that you’ll both enter the couples contest!” Margery spoke over the music. Arya looked up at Gendry coyly and shrugged. This year they had decided to go as Batman and Catwoman. Not the most original costume idea they’ve had but one that suited them fine nonetheless. In fact, Arya was rather proud of the look. Having decided to go with a more vintage-looking Catwoman, taking her inspiration right from Julie Newmar. 

Arya had begged Sansa for months to make the costume and after promising to cover Sansa’s chores for the rest of the year. (As well as forking over the money for materials needed and a little extra for service) Arya couldn’t be happier! How Sansa had gotten the pattern needed and an almost exact type of fabric she couldn’t say but damn was her sister good at what she does. Sansa had even offered to help her do her hair and makeup, styling it like Brigitte Bardot. 

Arya had thought Gendry would go with the Nolan batman costume or something of that nature. To show off his stature and muscles, also because it was overall just badass if she had to say so. However, to her surprise, Gendry showed up at her house in the Adam West Costume eyebrow mask and all. Once Arya could stand up straight again after laughing too hard she asked him why? 

“Who doesn’t want to be Adam West? Besides the other costumes made me look strange with all the extra padding sewn in on them.” Gendry did mention off-handedly, obviously a little embarrassed at the explanation but Arya couldn’t see why. Gendry had a great fucking body, one that was constantly on her mind if she was honest. He was well built from years of sports and hard work, lifting and carrying car parts and tools at his job at Mott’s Garage. He wasn’t crazy muscular like Dany’s Boyfriend was but he was still fit buff. In fact, with him wearing the batsuit she was reminded of vintage photos of American football players. 

Shaking away her thoughts she turned back to Margaery admiring her own costume choice, Margaery had opted for a vampire look, befitting this year's theme. She was wearing a long flowy black sheer and laced corset dress with black and red roses adorning her hair in a makeshift crown that ended up cascassing strategically down the back of her hair in smaller roses. 

"Margaery your costume is great, I can see why Robb spent so much on his costume!” 

"Hey from what I heard my costume didn’t cost anything near what yours did-Hey Gendry what’s up? Batman nice!” Robb had joined the little group greeting Gendry with their usual hug and leaned over to try and muss Arya’s hair who expertly dodged. Robb’s costume was very similar to Margaery's having an almost Victorian design with the same details sewn into the dress cape he wore. The group talked a little longer but Margaery had to excuse herself having hosting duties and Robb being the ever dutiful boyfriend followed her. Arya turned to Gendry eyed him up and down with a glint in her eyes as she spoke

“Mr. Wayne, would you care to dance?”

“Only if you call me Batman when we are out in public, Don’t want to have my identity known.”

“Purrr-fect.” Arya jokingly said as she grabbed Gendry’s hand and excitedly led him to the dance floor. Where a dark techno beat was blasting. For the next hour or so they danced. It was truly an eclectic set Margaery had put together. one moment it was haunting waltz music which unsurprisingly for the group that had gathered all knew. (products of their upbringings) Gendry was a little nervous only having learned these dances later in life but Arya gently reminded him as they went and soon it was no problem at all for him, even surprising her once or twice with twirls and dips. 

There were also the songs where they pull each other closer, moving rhythmically to the slowed hypnotic beats. Growing frustration at wanting to be even closer to each other, often forgetting where they were and getting caught up in the moment. Only getting a warning tongue click of disapproval from Jon once, before his girlfriend Ygritte dragged him away.  
While jumping along when rave music blasted. After one final dance, one that was exceptionally energetic, Gendry pleaded for a break and both moved towards the refreshment tables. Gendry in search of food and drink for them while Arya looked for a place to sit. 

“Arya come sit at my table!” Sansa’s voice rang out clearly but Arya had trouble placing it until a wild hand beckoned her forward. 

“Sansa is that you?” Arya was shocked instead of seeing her sister's normally long Tully red hair Sansa was wearing a short dark black wig. Styled in a classic men's side part. It was jarring to see her with dark short hair. Arya thought rather enviously that it suited her even better than when Arya sported a short cropped hairstyle all those long years ago. Sansa’s delicate features were highlighted even more. And was it possible that Sansa’s blue eyes looked even brighter because of the dark color? Life was unfair.  
However, Arya didn’t dwell on it like she would have years ago instead she smiled widely and approached Sansa who for her part was lounging at the table she had acquired and was looking around the room from time to time.

“This is great, isn’t it? I think it’s even better than junior year's Rocky Horror theme!” Sansa exclaimed as Arya plopped down beside her. 

That year had been a karaoke party while the film continuously played on loop on one of the dance floor walls. Sansa had been dragged up to the mic to sing and pretty much stole the show. Well, at least she had until Olenna Tyrell walked down the stairs for a drink and came face to er- Renly Baratheon's gyrating hips as he danced drunkenly on one of the tables.  
It had been a night to remember truly. Especially when Olenna surprised everyone and grabbed the mic from Sansa’s hands and with a strength that a woman of her age shouldn’t have possessed pulled Renly down from the table and had him singing along with her in no time. 

“That was a pretty great party,” Arya admitted remembering Sansa’s scandalized face at the time.

“Hey, Arya I grabbed a whole bunch of different things to eat! I even snagged a goodie bag for dessert. I figured we can grab a few more later. Margaery isn’t going to notice- Oh Sansa almost didn’t recognize you! Great costume but I thought Arya said you were going as the little mermaid?” 

“Oh, I am, however, somebody made a better case that they should be Ariel” Sansa replied casually with a conspiratorial smile forming across her lips as she looked behind them. 

“Sup Bitches! Gendry I love what you’ve done with your brows!” Theon shouted loudly as he placed two bottles on the table, water for Sansa, and a beer for him.

Gendry who had taken a bite out of his cupcake once again began to choke, though Arya couldn’t be worried at the moment as she grinned wildly at Theon reaching over the table to give him a high five. Theon had a long red wig on and a purple seashell bra that was slightly skewed. His bottom half Arya was happy to see covered by a mertail. Which was connected to a stick so he could move it around. 

“Alright I give up, Gendry I don’t think we are going to win the costume contest.”

“That’s fine with me if you guys don’t win it, the contest is rigged!” 

“Come on now, I think we’ve got a good shot to win this year” Ygrittes voice came from behind as everyone turned to look at them. Ygritte and Jon looked absolutely ridiculous in their Scoops Ahoy costumes.  
Jon had absolutely refused at first, saying there was no way hell he’d walk around looking like that. Contest or not. However, it was no surprise to Arya that, that evening as she was walking through the hallway she spotted Jon meticulously adjusting the sailor hat to sit perfectly on his locks. Jon having caught her staring only sighed defeatedly and shrugged his shoulders. As if to say “what can you do?” Everyone moved around so that there was more room at the table and Theon nodded his head regarding the newest members of the table looking them up and down before his normal sly smile crept across his face.

“I’ll give it to you, you’ve got the upper hand in terms of popularity at the moment. But what Sans and I’ve got is pure classic nostalgia and humor. Though I do have to admit Snow, those shorts are a riot!”

“Not to mention you really nailed the hair, Harrington!” Robb joined the conversation plopping on the only chair left at the table next to Jon and ruffling his hair. Causing Jon to curse moving out of reach and adjusting the hat once more.

“Where’s Margaery? Sansa asked, looking around for her.

“She’s setting up for the runway right now,” Robb answered as he swiped Theons beer taking a sip for himself while Theon went to go get more drinks for the table.

“She got a runway for this?” Gendry asked in disbelief, rich people never stopped surprising him.

“Hey, at least it’s not a haunted mansion like she rented three years ago.” Robb offered knowingly. Patting Gendry on the back.

“But Harrenhal was awesome. I want to go back!” Arya defended. Gendry looked visibly ill at the thought. That was back before they had become a couple, they had decided to go to the party with their friend Hot Pie. It was not a good night for Gendry who up until that moment had been able to keep his fear of jump scares and ghosts to a minimum. It also didn’t help that some pretty boy named Jaqen had gone along on their group's tour, walking with Arya and laughing at the scare actors and tour guide as they went. The only thing that made the tour bearable was after one close call of Gendry nearly hitting a worker with his Thor hammer. Arya having realized what was wrong, left the front of the group to walk side by side with him the rest of the night. Taking his hand in preparation for the next scare, and squeezing it to reassure him before letting go again. At some point in the night, Gendry just kept a hold of her hand. And within the week they were going out. So yeah maybe Harrenhal wasn’t as bad as he remembered. But still, the thought of the creepy burnt house and all the ghost and ghouls that were there was enough to keep him away for a lifetime

The rest of the night ended up staying for the most part at the table, laughing and reminiscing on Halloween’s past. Theon caused everyone to cry from laughter as he retold highlights of his tricks as a child. How he had successfully tee-peed old Walder Frey's house and never got caught. To which Robb added that he never got caught only because Robb was blamed for it instead. It cost Robb a month of cleaning and yard work at the man’s house to make up for it. Arya had moved to sit on Gendry’s lap and leaned into the crook of his neck enjoying the feeling of his body laughing at her brother’s wild antics. It was nice to see the usually stoic man open up and enjoy other peoples company. But Arya knew it was only because this was her crazy family and he’d known all of them just as long as she’d known him. He was just as much a part of the stories as anyone else. 

The group ate and drank the rest of the night, Robb having left halfway through to go help Margaery once more, and soon the contest had begun. The crowd cheered as each couple walked the runway. Margaery and Robb walked first after having explained they wouldn’t be competing but still thought the costumes deserved to be appreciated. They looked like quite the power couple. Then after a while, Jon and Ygritte had their turn. Both laughing as they walked, people screaming their character’s names and quoting the show as they went. As they sat back down Jon winked at Arya.

“Beat that.”

“Oh trust me, we will!” Feeling her competitive streak rise up Arya hopped out of Gendry’s lap and grabbed his arm dragging him along. After quickly consulting with each other on what they were going to do Arya ran backstage to hand her phone to Margaery asking her to play it on the sound system. By the time Arya got back to Gendry, it was almost their time to walk. And as soon as the original batman theme started playing the crowd went wild. Gendry ran out on stage karate chopping and punching the air in wild broad strokes in time with the music. Meanwhile, Arya waited until he was about two-thirds of the way down the runway, and then she was going. Thanking her parents for all the years of gymnastics she had taken Arya carted her way down. Twisting and flipping perfectly down the line. Before landing perfectly next to Gendry. Both grinned like idiots as they took a sweeping bow. Confident in their spot they hopped off the Stage Gendry catching Arya easily in his arms which added more fuel to the fire as the crowd laughed and cheered even more. Walking back to their table Arya eyed Ygritte coyly before asking.

“Still think you're winning?” 

“No, no we know when we’ve been beaten.” Ygritte laughed. raising her hands up in defeat.

“I just hope you know when you are,” Jon said with a chuckle as he pointed to the stage where Sansa and Theon were already posing. And once the regular music started once more both started to strut the runway walking the runway in tandem looking like ridiculous supermodels. At some point, Theon somehow was able to wrap the part of the tail that was attached to a stick around his neck dramatically like a scarf before ripping it free at the end of the walk. Sansa for her part pulled out a sword from a hilt and started brandishing it. Arya quickly realized it was her prized fencing sword Jon had bought her. But couldn’t find it in herself to be mad. Instead, she threw her head back wolf-whistling as Theon turned “seductively” around showing the complete costume.

In the end, it really was no contest. Sansa and Theon won by a landslide. And after a long-winded and completely unnecessary acceptance speech on Theon’s part. (which Arya was very sure she heard Jon muttering to himself that he wished Theon would actually lose his voice.) The party had drawn to a close. The group separated all feeling like the night wasn’t quite over. Gendry hummed in content as he and Arya made it back to his apartment. Having ditched the costumes for more comfortable clothes Arya was snuggled up on the couch in one of Gendry’s large t-shirts, as Gendry flipped through DVD's before finally settling on one. Quickly putting it in and turning off the lights he sat on the couch as well, gladly letting Arya into his space as she leaned against him once more. Arya laughed as the title menu for the batman show lit up the screen. 

“Not tired of it yet?”

“No way gotta pay homage to it right?”

“Right, and what better way than a marathon and candy?”

“Oh shit, I forgot to get the goodie bags!” 

“I know, that’s why I swiped them when you were asking Robb if they needed any help cleaning.”

“Why you crafty little thief there’s like 10 bags here!” Gendry laughed as Arya pulled her bag she had taken for the night out and revealed all the treats she had grabbed. Arya merely shrugged, pulling two out and tossing one to Gendry.

“ What can I say? I really wanted to pay homage to Catwoman.” 

This was hands down Margaery’s best Halloween part yet.


	2. An Intruder.

Arya sighed as she shifted her gym bag to her other hand as she searched for her key to Gendry’s apartment. They had agreed to hang out that night, and after her practice, Arya had texted him letting him know she was on her way. Gendry had replied to just come on in when she had gotten there, he’d just stepped into the shower. Since the gym was only a few blocks down it took Arya virtually no time to get there. So imagine Arya’s surprise when as soon as she unlocked and swung open the door it wasn’t Gendry standing in the living room.

Arya eyed the intruder warily. Slowly, cautiously she gently placed her bags down on the floor. Pushing the door quietly shut she kept her eyes trained on him she reached back and fiddled with the door lock waiting until she heard the click ensuring that there was no escape. She took a step, then two but paused when the intruder who up until this point had been glaring at her shifted his eyes away toward Gendry’s door, the only other open door in the apartment.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Arya yelled louder than was probably needed but it was too late, the intruder had fled. With Adrenaline pumping Arya quickly and none too gracefully dove over the couch just barely tucking herself into a roll so as to not hurt herself before she tried to block him. Instead, he turned slamming into the wall before reaching the kitchen. Arya was quick on his heels. She tried to grab him reaching out before being swatted away. Every time she thought she had him cornered (and it being a very small apartment was often) he eluded her, causing frustration to rise. Arya was only vaguely aware of her surroundings, something Syrio would have chastised her about if he had seen her. Caught up in the chase Arya hadn’t heard Gendry’s shower turn off nor did she hear him shouting, and she certainly didn’t see or hear him open the door. 

What she did notice was that he was dripping wet. And barely holding onto a towel and she had only noticed that because her opponent (because that was what he was at this point to her, though arch-nemesis was also becoming a likely term) seemed to have noticed him sooner than Arya had and with effortless grace had jumped mid chase soaring in the air landing perfect into Gendry’s arms who having seen the projectile coming his way quickly and unthinkingly let go of the towel to catch him. Arya, though she would deny it made a loud squeaking noise before turning around. Gendry for his part quickly let go of his assailant cursing and sputtering as he pulled the towel back up tightening it securely. 

“Arya, what the hell were you doing out here?” Gendry asked, trying to get the situation under control. Arya having turned back around by that point was feeling rather embarrassed for her actions, noticing that she had knocked quite a bit in her chase. The main things being a lamp and dishes from the counter also a table chair or two had somehow been flipped over in the chaos. Yes, Arya was feeling quite stupid now. But as she was trying to form the words for an apology, Arya got distracted once more, this time from watching the water droplets that Gendry hadn’t had time to dry falling from his wet hair and tracing lines down from his face and neck. Her eyes following the descent to his chest which was also still wet. His muscles practically being highlighted from it. 

Gendry for his part was just as affected. Watching as Arya was breathing heavily from her chase, he watched her chest rise and fall, noticed her hair mussed, large pieces falling from her ponytail. And her eyes, he watched as those usually sharp grey eyes turned cloudy as they followed his body. A sense of pride and certainly heat pooling inside his stomach. He wasn’t sure who made the first move but all he knew was that this time it was Arya jumping into his arms. Lips crashing together as Arya’s arms wrapped around Gendry’s neck weaving her hands into his hair tugging gently causing Gendry to groan. His hands gripped just under her thighs lifting her higher to get better access before moving to hold her more securely. Hardly breaking for air as they continued to kiss, Gendry walked backward reaching his room and shutting the door behind him as he did. 

A few hours later they found themselves lounging on the couch watching some horror movie however Arya’s attention was focused on the intruder still in the apartment and worse sitting in Gendry’s lap! An annoying sense of jealousy blooming.  
“I can’t believe he lets you pet him, let alone pick him up!” Arya huffed as she watched the stray black alley cat she’s been trying to capture the last few weeks rub his head affectionately on Gendry’s open hand. Gendry merely shrugged. A self-satisfied smile threatening to tug on his lips.

“Maybe if you weren’t so hellbent and just let it happen instead of forcing it Binx would have come to you.”

“Binx? Hmm, I guess you’ve decided to keep him?”

“Of course I have, there’s no way I could put him back out in the streets! Look at him, he's too cute for that!” Gendry lifted Binx up who only barely obliged his head slightly sinking into his shoulders as he looked rather unimpressed back at Arya. Though she felt betrayed by both her boyfriend and his cat she had to agree he was adorable, with his shiny black coat and bright green eyes. He also had a small barely there white patch of fur right under his chin that was shaped strangely almost like a star. 

“He is cute.” She finally conceded as she moved to gently scratch right where the patch of white was. Binx tensed for a second but then relaxed, even leaning into Arya’s hand much to the girl’s delight. In honor of the victory, Arya switched the horror movie off and instead searched for Hocus Pocus. The rest of the night was spent with Arya and Gendry laughing as Arya tried, again and again, to get the cat to move over and sit with her. It was a losing battle of course, but with only one or two new scratches added to Arya’s already very scratched up arm. Arya felt that Binx was finally coming around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya will always be chasing cats! this time to keep a black cat safe during Halloween, I also thought it would be fun to see Gendry with a cat. I don't know what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in what I hope to be an ongoing collection for this month and maybe even further. This is my first time trying modern au's and I'm having fun with it so far. please know that side ships will more than likely change with each new piece. I'm just trying out pairing I normally don't write.


End file.
